


Nico's Cherry Protection Squad

by TheGenderfluid



Series: Courting the Son of Death [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Nico, Cockblocking, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, Smut, They Just Want To Get Laid, Top!Will, Will Solace is a Dork, dirty talking, protective Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenderfluid/pseuds/TheGenderfluid
Summary: OR the 4 times Will and Nico were cockblocked by their friends before reaching third base and popping the cherries and the 1 time they weren't.





	Nico's Cherry Protection Squad

The first time it happened, Will and Nico were by the docks while the rest of the campers were having sing-a-long by the campsite.

"Hey there, death boy. I miss you," Will greeted as he reached his boyfriend, the demigod himself was sitting at the edge of the pier with his feet dangling over the water. Nico smiled at the son of Apollo, moving so that Will could sit beside him. "We just saw each other during dinner, _tesoro_ ," Moving to sit beside his boyfriend, Will slowly reached his hand out to intertwine it with Nico's. "Still, I hate to leave your side."

Under the moonlight, Nico's features seemed to sharpened as a blush painted his olive skin.

The once frail demigod who had suffered from Tataraus and the Giant War was now healthy under Will's strict bed rest, still they never hesitated to pull the doctor's note excuse just so they could spend time together. With what the son of Hades had suffered through the past couple of years, it made him paranoid whenever someone wasn't by his side. Reyna had praetor duties to attend to; Jason was going around the world as _Pontifex Maximus_ to make sure all gods were worshipped; and Hazel was in New Rome with her boyfriend Frank. Leaving Will the only one available to be Nico's cuddle buddy whenever the nights were too harsh.

Not that he was complaining, Nico gave the best cuddles no matter how much the son of Hades denied it.

"You really need to stop sweet-talking me," Nico muttered, the blush haven't fading from his cheeks. Will smiled, gently pulling Nico close enough that their lips were centimetres away from touching. "It isn't sweet-talk if I'm telling the truth. Apollo's kids can't lie for the sake of their life, remember?" Will said, his own blush covering his face, illuminating the freckles that danced across his skin.

"Will..." Nico was the first to make a move, pushing himself forward to slowly kiss the son of Apollo.

And unlike the kisses they had shared previously, which were tender and sweet, this one left them both hot and wanting _more_.

Will reacted, moving his mouth against the other as his hands grabbed Nico's to pull them above his head, before releasing one of them to snaked it around the son of Hades back and fondle his ass. Nico gasped at the feeling, allowing Will to quickly insert his tongue inside Nico's mouth and explored the moist cavern.

Nico felt as though his senses were on fire as Will kissed him, feeling quite startled (and aroused) when Will suddenly sucked on his tongue as he grinded his jeans against against him. "Will...ngh-"

Blood started rushing south the moment Will heard his cute, beautiful angel let out a moan. Pulling them both apart once the need to breathe became needed, Will stared at his angel.

The flush against his pretty skin that traveled down below his collarbone, the way the son of Hades had his mouth opened into a cute 'O' as he panted harshly, those brown eyes staring up at him that were wide with lust... _he's going to be the death of me,_ Will thought as he pulled Nico in for another kiss. With promises of more pouring into it, the thought that their first time was going to be by the docks didn't seem bother Will at all, and neither did it bother Nico.

And that's when the water suddenly rose and rained down against the couple, drenching them and whatever tension that had been surrounding them.

Nico sputtered, the two of them were completely drenched as their clothes clung to their skin (which wasn't annoying much since Nico got an eyeful of the six pack his boyfriend was sprouting). Hearing the sound of someone's heavy footsteps, Nico turned around just in time to see Percy and Jason running away while glaring at Will.

Well, more like Jason was glaring while Percy was making the I-Am-Watching-You motion. "JASON! PERCY!"

If Nico had utterly destroyed his two cousins the next day during training by 'accidentally' kicking them where the sun does not shine, no one questioned it at all.

~~~~~SÖLÄNĠËLÖ = SŮN'S ÄNĠËL~~~~~

The second time it did, they were at the archery ranch. Will had wanted to train Nico after the demigod had told him of his past experiences of using a bow and arrow (shooting an arrow in his father's face by accident was not a good first impression), which of course led them to this.

 ** _(This is stupid, why can't I shoot it?!)_** _Questo è stupido, perché non posso sparagli?!"_ Nico shouted as his fifth arrow nearly took out a passing satyr who immediately ran off.

Will chuckled standing beside him, mentally noting the fact that Nico was hot when speaking his mother tongue. "Patience, Neeks. Your stance was wrong, let me show you." Moving to stand behind Nico, Will gently grabbed Nico's arms and aim the bow. "See? Your hand needs to be behind your ear while pulling back the string, also your legs-"

Nico wasn't listening though, his face had turned a magnificent shade of red at their position. Will was standing directly behind him, his chest pushing against Nico's back as he whispered into Nico's ear, the hot breath fanning against his sensitive skin sending pleasant shivers down his spine and had something hot pooling in his guts. Will noticed the redness tinting Nico's ears and the way the demigod trembled.

And Will being the little shit he is, smirked and ignored Nico's reaction. Only proceeding to move a leg between Nico's legs and slowly grinded it between the demigod's ass cheeks while he continued talking, "Now shoot,"

He let go of his arrow, but not before Will suddenly slapped his ass that had the teen flinched and stumbled slightly. The arrow hitting just below the target as Nico registered the stinging pain, "You-"

"Looks like you missed," Will said in a faux innocent tone as he turned the son of Hades around to face him and pulling them close, their chests touching as their hearts started to match a rhythm. "You'll need more lessons from me huh, angel?"

Nico's flush deepened, from both the nickname and the implications behind Will's words. "W-Will..." Said demigod smirked as his boyfriend turned into a full-fledged tomato right in front of him from his words, enjoying the fact that no one, not even the great Percy Jackson, was able to but him.

Yes Will was possessive, but Nico certainly wasn't complaining.

Bending his head down, Will sucked the spot between Nico's neck and collarbone, knowing that Nico was extremely sensitive in that exact spot and wrapped his arms around the olive-skinned teen as Nico stumbled, knees weak from the pleasure that ran through and wrecked his entire body. "Ah Will- _**(fuck I want more, please sunshine)** cazzo, voglio di più, per favore sole- ah..." _ Nico babbled in Italian, his hands clutching Will's hair as the male continued his ministrations.

Will, hearing his angel speak in Italian was the last straw and grinded his waist harshly against the smaller form, the both of them groaning as their clothed erections pressed and grinded against one another. Nico was ready to shadow-travel the both of them to Hades cabin and continue from then onwards when-

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON OUR LITTLE BROTHER, SOLACE!"

-a brick suddenly flew out from nowhere and slammed against Will's head in extreme precision. "WILL!" Nico quickly grabbed the unconscious blonde before he face-palmed the grass, panicking when he saw the hints of blood caking Will's hair. Turning to glare at the direction the brick was thrown, Nico growled seeing Jason taking off to the skies holding Percy and-

"REYNA?!"

~~~~~SÖLÄNĠËLÖ = SŮN'S ÄNĠËL~~~~~

The third time the overprotective demigods struck, it was purely Leo's fault. The older demigods (plus one satyr) were playing Truth or Dare in Poseidon's cabin, and so far everything was in chaos.

Grover was blushing as he fidgeted with the green miniskirt he wore, Travis and Connor were literally bright pink, Piper was sitting on Jason's lap as said blonde blushed like a virgin, Leo's shirt was missing, and nearly everyone was blushing (or close to fainting depending on how you see it) from Reyna's straightforward tale of her and a certain daughter of Zeus' last _activities_.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Leo smirked at the son of death with an ominous glint in his eyes.

 _Please let it not be singing another Panic! At the Disco song in front of everyone,_ Nico mentally pleaded before he answered. "Dare,"

"I dare you to wear a skirt and sit on Solace's lap," This brought on various reactions, there were a few who laughed, a certain three with murderous intents surrounding them (guess who), and a certain blushing blonde whose mind instantly went to the gutter (guess again).

 _Never mind what I just said, I'll take singing over this any day._ Nico thought as the Aphrodite's kids except Piper immediately stood up and dragged him away from the others to the bathroom, one of them rushing out of the door and coming back a few minutes later holding a plastic bag as she giggled and followed her siblings.

Frank sighed at the Latino boy's antics, "You're going to get yourself killed for that, you know?" Leo only cackled, ignoring the glares coming from three certain demigods who had dubbed themselves the Nico's Protectin Squad.

Annabeth sighed, grabbing the collar of Percy's shirt to prevent him from moving, "Bad Percy, Nico's old enough to do what he wants," Piper nodded as she did the same to Jason. No one dared restrain Reyna since the praetor was smart and rational enough to sit still, though many looked away from the obvious intent to torture someone in the girl's eyes.

"B-BUT WISE GIRL, SOLACE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR NICO! HE JUST WANTS NICO ON HIS BED ON ALL FOURS CALLING HIM DADDY!" Percy wailed as Will choked at his words, but not before his eyes darkened at the mental images the son of Poseidon's words were giving him.

Reyna and Jason noticed and growled, though Piper jabbed her elbow in the latter's stomach. "Seriously, I thought you of all people would support Will dating Nico!"

Jason growled, "Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that Nico is too young to be in a relationship yet!" Piper stared at her boyfriend in disbelief, "You do realised that Nico's decades older than you, right? And you aren't his dad so let Nico do what he wants, he can make his own decisions without you deciding for him,"

"BUT PIPES-"

"NO,"

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention as the Aphrodite kids walked out, looking quite smug though a few of them were sprouting blushes. Drew was the last to came out, smirking at Will as she announced, "Presenting the son of Hades, Nico Di'Angelo!" Nico slowly appeared by the doorway, trying to hold down the blush covering his face.

All eyes were on the demigod as he walked out, and nearly half of them (including Will) choked seeing how the skirt fit Nico too well.

It was a red-black checkered skater skirt with white lace trimmed at the edge, reaching just above the knee like any Japanese school girl's skirt uniform. Nico wearing it took the cake though, his muscular yet slender legs were shown as he slowly walked towards Will and plopped onto the son of Apollo's lap, the glare he was aiming at everyone except Will promised death and a free ticket to the Fields of Punishment if they were to say anything about his attire.

"We should continue the game, right?" The icy tone in Will's voice snapped everyone out of their stupor, and the few who were ogling at the son of death, to continue playing or else.

The couple was mostly ignored the following rounds (emphasis on the mostly because Jason, Percy and Reyna were still glaring at them). Nico shuffled at his position on Will's lap, the son of Apollo's arms were wrapped around his midsection trapping the son of Hades in a warm, comforting embrace.

 _This feels nice, and safe. Like mama, Bianca or Hazel's hugs..._ Nico dazedly thought, snuggling further into his boyfriend's chest.

At least, until Will suddenly pressed his mouth against Nico's ear after the demigod had registered something poking his ass.

"Angel, stop moving and be a good boy for me or I'll bend you right here and now and fuck you on every inch of space we're on for all our friends to see you turn into a moaning mess under my touch, filled completely with my cum." Will growled, biting the tip of the reddening ear for good measure before pushing his waist up against Nico's ass subtly, allowing his erection to rub between Nico's ass cheeks and making the demigod moan lightly at the heat coiling in his guts and the way his hole twitched for _more_.

"Look at what you did to me, my sweet angel. Moaning and gasping like a common whore under my touch, what do you say we take this somewhere private?" Will growled, biting the sensitive earlobe and pulling it for good measure.

Nico was ready to shadow travel them, with the two of them sitting in the far corner of the cabin no one bothered to pay any attention to them in favour of the game. He was prepared to pull him and Will into the shadows and to the Hades cabin.

At least until two familiar mechanical dogs, who were once standing by the entrance of the Poseidon cabin like stone statues, pounced on the both of them and knocking them to the mosaic floor. Everyone turned to Reyna who only smirked.

"REYNA, GET AURUM AND ARGENTUM OFF US!"

"Not until you leave Solace, _**(little brother)** hermanito_."

~~~~~SÖLÄNĠËLÖ = SŮN'S ÄNĠËL~~~~~

The fourth time they were interrupted, Nico nearly murdered his cousins.

Will and Nico were on a date in New York, enjoying a peaceful walk down Central Park after having lunch at a Italian restaurant that Nico had booked using the money Hades had gave him (the god's way of spoiling his children was with black credit cards with unlimited money) when Nico had pulled his boyfriend into the nearest shadows. Shadow travelling them into a hotel room with a view of the ocean.

"Death boy?!" Nico grinned, straddling his hips against Will as he quickly took off the black MCR shirt he wore. "You did said you needed a break from camp and your duties, does a three day vacation in Hawaii sound good enough for you, sunshine?"

Will sputtered as blood began to travel south, torn between arouse and surprised. "W-What about my duty as the infirmary head and cabin leader?!"

"Austin and Kayla said they'll managed while we're gone. Besides, I want you now _tesoro_ ~"

That snapped the last of his patience before Will flipped them over, a hand working on unbuckling his pants while he kissed the son of death urgently. The both of the fought for dominance, which Will quickly won as he threw Nico's and his pants somewhere across the room and started pinching Nico's nipples, the Italian beneath him holding back whimpers of pleasure. " _Tesoro... ah.. per favore.._ "

Will smirked, "To think that the ghost prince, son of Hades and heir to the Underworld would be melt under my touch, a mere demigod, tell me what you want angel."

" _C-Cazzo_ , Will fuck me p-please." Nico demanded, pleasure wracked his body as Will's touch seemed to light a trail of fiery passion against his skin. Moaning as Will wrapped his hand around his dick he started to rut against it, never noticing the fact that his boyfriend had coated his fingers in lube and was teasing his entrance to open. "Ah-" Will smirked as Nico arched against the bed, rubbing the same spot repeatedly before he scissored his boyfriend wide open.

Will was about to pull his boyfriend into another searing kiss when-

"WOOF!" Nico blinked, registering the missing lover on top of him and the familiar bark before he sat upright on the bed, staring at Mrs O'Leary who had Will under her. "Mrs O'Leary? Why are you here..."

He trailed off, noticing the breeze flowing through the supposedly closed balcony window and the mops of blonde and black hair hiding among the clouds

 

**"...ÿ̴͙͍͕́̽o̶̡̧̧̬͈͍̩͚̩͋̍͂́̉͑̕͜͝u̵̧̼̪̅͂̈́̾́͑̍ ̵̢͓̺̱͎͚̺̠̺͐͊͊̆̿͜g̸̣̠̰̓͆͛̆͒ų̷̧͈͔̭̮̬͋̈́̀̔y̵͈̩͎̰͊͠s..."**

 

Will had to convince Nico later on to not drop the two demigods into the nearest volcano via shadow travel.

~~~~~SÖLÄNĠËLÖ = SŮN'S ÄNĠËL~~~~~

"This is getting ridiculous!" Nico buried his head in his pillow, muffling a scream of frustration as he avoided the pitying looks the others were giving him. "Every. Dam. Time Will and I get to third base they appear like some fucking demon with a portable summoning circle and a sex magnet!"

Pulling his head up, the demigod aimed a glare at the sympathetic girls. "Can't you guys do something about your lovers?!" He pleaded.

Piper winced, "Sorry Nico, I feel for you though. Because Jason tends to fly away at the strangest moments whenever we're together because he needed to 'save you from the filthy son of Apollo' according to him,"

Thalia sighed, popping another gummy bear into her mouth, "Same here. When we were travelling together to recruit more girls for the Hunt, Reyna and her dogs would randomly disappear before coming back and muttering about 'filthy blondes not keeping their hands to themselves',"

Annabeth paused in her reading when the cabin went silent, looking up from her book she noticed at all eyes were on her and she twitched. "Percy ran off to 'save' you during our fourth anniversary, happy now?"

The three of them winced, Thalia muttered under her breath, "How is that idiot still _alive_ ," which Annabeth had heard and proceeded to throw the book she was reading at the back of the hunter's head. Yelping at the stinging pain, Thalia rubbed the back of her head while giving Annabeth a death glare.

"You do realised what you just threw at me was a dictionary right?"

"Yes I do, but seeing as it didn't get into that thick skull of yours I'll throw a larger one next time,"

"Why you-"

Piper turned to face Nico as the other two got into a fight. "Please tell me you do have a plan to stop yourself from getting cockblocked and for us to get our love lives back. Because I swear if I got stood up by Jason one more time I will make sure he realises to never mess with a child of Aphrodite,"

The son of death shook his head mournfully, "I tried everything, Pipes. Going to another country, hiding behind a random alleyway dead at night, even the Underworld isn't a safe option anymore... maybe I should accept Will's suggestion of moving to a house in the middle of Kansas,"

Piper shook her head, "There's got to be some way we could stop them because this is getting too far, I tried tying Jason up once but he managed to escape,"

Nico stopped, a smile creeping up his face, "Pipes, I have an idea,"

~~~~~SÖLÄNĠËLÖ = SŮN'S ÄNĠËL~~~~~

Will stopped at the entrance of the Hades cabin, entranced by the image before him. Nico was lying on top of one of the extra beds, his face buried beneath the sheets and his ass held high up in the air with a vibrating dildo in it. He wore a lacy black lingerie with a red ribbon around his neck and another around his dick as his hands were tied to the bed's headboard.

Will gulped, blood rushing down south as he focused on the way Nico's ass had clenched around the dildo. "Death boy, this is a really nice gift but what about _them_ ," He stressed the last word out, glancing around the cabin just to make sure Nico's protectors weren't hiding anywhere, waiting to jump out holding pitchforks and guns.

Nico smirked, rolling his hips for good measure as he watched Will's eyes followed his ass in amusement and pleasure. "They won't, now come and fuck me or I'll go find the Stolls to take my virginity instead,"

In the speed of light, Will stood by the edge of the bed with a growl, moving his hands to hold Nico's legs apart and give him a better view of his ass. "No, you're _mine_ , angel. _Mine_ to love, and _mine_  to fuck like a bitch in heat," He slapped the ass for good measure, Nico moaned at the stinging pain as he rubbed his dick against the sheets. "Look at you, all prepped up for me like a pretty, little gift to take apart,"

Pushing the dildo further inside Nico, Will used his other hand to stroke the demigod's dick, playing with the tip as his slender fingers rubbed Nico's slit.

Pleasure wrecked his system as his dick and entrance was both teased at the same time, Nico screamed as the dildo rubbed against his prostate gland as the vibrations send him to another state of lust. "Will- Ah... please Will..." The son of Apollo smirked, tightening the ribbon around Nico's dick, making the shorter demigod whined. "Please what, angel? I'm not going to stop unless you tell me what you want," He started to move the dildo, making sure to always hit Nico's prostate.

"AH- Will please fuck me- I want you inside me... ngh- _por favore_ -" Will chuckled, wiping the line of drool in the corner of Nico's mouth before he kissed him, sticking his tongue inside the warm cavern to mark everything as his. "Since you asked so nicely, then yes,"

Slowly stripping off his camp clothes, Will bend over Nico, allowing his dick to align against Nico's before he rutted against it slowly. Nico whined, moving his hips hoping to get more friction, "Patience angel," Will muttered, pulling out the dildo, he watched as the lube dripped out of Nico's gaping entrance before using his fingers to slowly push it back in.

Pressing his dick against Nico's entrance Will roughly entered, the both of them gasped at the pleasurable sparks running up their spines as heat pooled in their guts. Will piston in and out of Nico furiously, making sure to hit a certain angle that made him scream and gasp. "You like that, angel? A guy's dick up your ass, fucking you like a woman. Is that what you want?"

" _Cazzo_ , Will- NGAH!" Will wrapped his hand around Nico's dick, pumping it without a rhythm. The headboard shook beneath their strength as Nico struggled against his binds uselessly, "Will, let me cum! Please- AH-"

Will smirked, rubbing the head of Nico's dick before he untied the ribbon, "Cum for me, angel," Nico came with a scream, body going lax as Will kept going until his own orgasm reached a few thrusts later before spilling his seed inside Nico.

The two plopped onto the bed tiredly, Will undid the ribbons on Nico's hands, rubbing the purple bruises as he slowly healed them. "You okay, angel? I hope I wasn't too rough on you,"

Nico smirked, snuggling up against Will and closing his eyes, "Best. Sex. Ever. Also happy birthday mi amore, I hope you like your present," Will snorted as he wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling the smaller male closer as he spooned him, "I love it, now sleep. You need some rest after all that love making,"

"Hmm, I love you, sunshine,"

"I love you too, angel,"

 

EXTRA:

"...how long did wise girl said that we're going to be trapped here for?" Percy questioned, lightly tugging against the ropes binding him but froze when a dagger was pointed at his throat. He gulped as Lacy gave him a glare worthy of Medusa, "Shut up you heathen," Percy nodded frantically as she pulled her dagger back and joined her siblings at their position of glaring at them.

"I have no idea what she just said but I'm going to take that as an insult,"

Jason snorted, "A heathen is someone who doesn't belong in a widely held religion. And in this case we just messed with the Aphrodite Cabin's fandom of the Solangelo shipping,"

"Bro, just because you wear glasses doesn't mean you have to become a nerd. And how in Hera's name did you know that we messed with the Aphrodite campers 'fandom' and 'Solangelo shipping', what's that anyways? Some sort of secret code or something?"

"...none of your business. Where's Reyna?"

"Oh you know, doing the rumpy pumpy, pata-pata, a bit of the other how's your father, diddly do cherry popping shag with her girlfriend,"

"No I don't. And that's my _sister_ and _best friend_ you're talking about,"

**Author's Note:**

> SOLANGELO FOR THE WIN!! Srry I luv bottom Percy but I love bottom Nico too. Hope y'all enjoy reading this, gracias and adios~


End file.
